The present invention relates generally to micro-electronic devices and, more particularly, to increasing a pressure level of a hermetically sealed cavity in a semiconductor die in which a micro-electronic device is located.
Advancements in micro-machining and other micro-fabrication techniques and processes have enabled manufacture of a wide variety of micro-electronic and micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) devices. One common application of MEMS is the design and manufacture of sensor devices. MEMS sensor devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, game devices, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems.